


Dense

by yuzukisuoh



Category: God Eater | Gods Eater
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Lenka, Tsundere Alisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzukisuoh/pseuds/yuzukisuoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenka and Alisa exchanged words on a peaceful night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dense

Lenka was sitting on one of the benches, sipping his warm coffee while staring to the lights from the citizen's houses beneath just outside the window.

After recurring battles against the Aragami, a peaceful night like this was more than enough.

As he stared to the glass surface, he also saw his own reflection, how his eyes had changed into a different shades of yellow.

Like an Aragami's.

A faint footsteps approached him and Lenka glanced up, not expecting to see Alisa.

He blinked at her. "Yes?"

Alisa made weird expressions before decided to sit on the bench a good distance away from Lenka.

"Does it still hurt?"

Lenka tilted his head. "What is?"

"Uhm... well, that—...you know," she awkwardly motioned to a visible corrosion on his neck. Lenka raised his hand to rub on it.

"No, not really."

She didn't say anything, and just stared at him with mixed emotions on her face. He didn't understand.

"I really appreciate the thought," Lenka said, breaking the silence, and numbly stared to his coffee. "But don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much."

"A-Anyway, I haven't thanked you properly for all your helps for me, so—!" Alisa's breath caught in her throat as Lenka gave her a smile.

A sweet, innocence smile.

She staggered a bit. "...Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lenka blinked in puzzlement when she gave him an irritated look in return, her face flushed red. Had he just offend her in any way?

"Y-You really shouldn't smile like that to me!"

"Why?"

"It's because....b-because I have always acted like a jerk to you."

She did mean it.

"I understand you have your own reasons." Lenka's lips tugged into a small, bitter smile.

"A-And also...um...because you have a nice smile and pretty eyes—...Oh, uh, I m-mean—...that's just what Sakuya-san told me!"

Lenka could only watch as Alisa immediately stood and ran off, nearly bumping into Kouta who shrunk upon receiving her heated glare.

His finger unconsciously touched his cheek.

"...really?"

Sakuya did tell him about him having a nice smile, but was she ever complimented his eyes as well?

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from my tumblr.


End file.
